Detention's the Least of Your Problems in this Dimension
by hawkstout
Summary: Background slash for one-sided Tim/Dick, Hinted Jason/Dick and Tim/Kon - Tim is an average high school student, but he has a problem. He's locked in the math room's closet with Jason Todd and it turns out his crush Mr. Grayson is from another dimension.


Notes: So I was having some writer's block and decided to ask for some prompts on tumblr. I got three story ideas. They're all part of **Hawkstout's Midnight Madness Tumblr Prompts.** They're connected in no way except that they were all written on the same night. This is muffin-puff's fill for : "Yay! The Robin boys with Highschool AU please :) can be all students or student teacher Good luck with your writing~" Okay I know for a fact this isn't what you meant, but um… they ARE in high school… uh… enjoy? Sorry this is what my brain constructed at your prompt I hope you like it.

* * *

"I don't understand!" The boy's whining. Mr. Grayson looked down at him. He's leaning against his desk looking calm and gentle as the child throws abuse at him.

Tim pressed his hand firmly against Jason's mouth. This was the worst possible time to be caught in the Math room's supply closet. Through a nick in the wood Tim could clearly see the two. Jason was breathing too heavily and they were both at awkward angles with one another.

"Why are you dumbing it down!?" The kid should still be in elementary, but Tim knew him by sight. The Genius, Damian Wayne.

"I'm not dumbing it down Damian," Mr. Grayson said patiently. Grayson was the student teacher for Mr. Wayne's math class. He was fun. His lectures were filled with games and bad jokes, but at the same time he was a good teacher. He had the ability to pull everyone's attention to him. People actually learned when he explained things. He was patient as a saint and when people were having trouble he'd actually take time out of his schedule to help them. Tim liked him… a lot. He was the sponsor for the Mathletes so Tim got extra time with him every Thursday for two hours with the rest of the club.

He was fun and entertaining, but he was never walked all over. He commanded when need be. He must have picked it up from Mr. Wayne who students wouldn't dare to goof off under his terrible grim gaze. Mr. Wayne was scary. They called him Batman behind his back because there was a joke he would beat you with his bat if you weren't up to his standards.

Tim actually liked Mr. Wayne as well. He was tough, but be really did know a lot about his chosen subjects (and other subjects at that). After class if he wasn't busy he had no problem discussing anything from politics to new discoveries in science. He was never exactly enthusiastic, but he was intent and interested. He didn't suffer jokers well though.

"You are!" The boy persisted bring Tim's attention back to the present, "The speed of your class is moving at a slug's pace. Why are we talking about irrational numbers still?! Why are we doing algebra? It's boring, it's simple. Why the hell can't those morons understand fractions?"

"Damian, we're moving at the right rate… I'm not dumbing it down… you've just already moved beyond it."

"But I haven't moved beyond you!" Damian protested, "You've been correcting my maths since I was three!"

Mr. Grayson chuckled, "Not a lot of people can say that beating an eleven year old at math is an impressive accomplishment."

"Don't fish for compliments Grayson! Your ability with numbers surpasses even mine (for now). You're beyond this, _I'm_ beyond this. Why are we even here!?"

"What are they talking about?" Jason breathed tickling Tim's ear.

"Shh!"

He had never known Mr. Grayson and Damian Wayne were connected. It sort of made sense. Mr. Grayson was always looking out for the little porcupine, but Tim had always thought it was because of his age or because of who his father is. Everyone knew that Damian was Bruce Wayne's son. They tried not to mess with him, but Damian seemed to go out of his way to make trouble. He was a bully without the girth to back it up. More than a few times Tim had suffered slews of insults from the eleven year old. It was a little demoralizing. Mr. Grayson would always pop out of nowhere and intercede before the boy got himself beaten up. Tim found it annoying. Mr. Grayson was such a nice person and he was wasting his time with such an ungrateful brat, but it seemed there was more to it.

"We're here because your dad wants us here, Damian," Mr. Grayson sighed.

"I could take all the tests up until twelfth form and be at a prestigious university somewhere—so could you. Why not teach people that would actually get worth from what you know? Or we could both be doing something valuable with our time. I should be engineering flying cars or finding a solution to spinal injuries, not spending my precious youth with these idiotic barbarians."

Grayson sighed, "It's not that bad. I like it."

"You're a _people person_," Damian said as if it were a dirty word. "And you don't have to hear morons butcher the themes of Shakespeare, hacks mix up acids and bases, or tireless fools misquote Churchill—and I'm not even talking about the students, I'm talking about the goddamn teachers."

"Don't swear," Grayson chided. He crossed his arms looking helpless. He didn't know what to do to placate the boy.

"Fuck, damn, cun—"

"_Damian!_"

"…"

"You know it's for our safety, and you know this isn't my decision."

"Why can't it be?"

Mr. Grayson sighed. He crouched down to the boy's height and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not your legal guardian anymore. If I go I can't take you with me and I promised I'd stick with you, didn't I? Besides, what if we find a solution? What if we can finally go home?"

"We're being wasted here Grayson."

"I can't change that, I'm sorry."

"You're a spineless coward!" The boy spat knocking the teacher's hand away, "You're an adult and yet you're still in his shadow. I hate this place!"

The boy ran out of the room. Mr. Grayson wrapped his arms around himself looking sad. Not exactly hurt, but regretful.

"He'll get over it."

Mr. Grayson, Tim and Jason all jumped at the soft voice. Tim quickly caught an abacus Jason knocked over. Batman, oh shit, if he caught them in his closet…

"He's right. He's mentally wasting away. This place isn't good for him Bruce, and he's not good for it."

"And what about you?"

"I like teaching kids," Mr. Grayson shrugged. "Damian's not me. He wants his higher purpose back. He's more like you."

Mr. Wayne reached out and caressed Mr. Grayson's face regretfully. Tim's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Wait. Wait! Mr. Grayson and Mr. Wayne were… they were? Seriously!?

"Seriously?!" Jason hissed in his ear trying to get a better look. Tim elbowed him hard to keep him quiet.

Mr. Grayson turned away from the touch. Mr. Wayne shook his head.

"I'm doing this for his own good. He knows that. If the League of Shadows find him he knows what they'll use him for. This place was a compromise. He didn't want to be isolated, he's not isolated anymore. Until we can get home we have targets on our backs."

Tim blinked. What the hell was all this?!

"He just wants to be with people who can understand him. People that get him."

"I thought that's what you're here for."

"Math. That's it. I barely understand when he talks about his engineering ideas. His hovercrafts and black hole converters. I specialize in theoretical and abstract. I make calculations I don't make machines. He's filled with designs. He's bored of me Bruce."

"He loves you."

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that he's bored of me."

Mr. Wayne sighed, "You were the one that opened that door."

"You want to blame this on me?" Mr. Grayson was angry now, "You never told me about the danger! You never told me my little brother was an experiment that your bitch ex decided to conduct for science. Nine years Bruce and you never mentioned it. When you disappeared what was I supposed to do? I did your goddamn job! I took Damian with me because he was ready. I didn't know there were people looking for him!"

Mr. Wayne had disappeared? Since when? Apparently he had been at the school ten years. He just took on Mr. Grayson a year ago. That was when Tim first started grade ten. Before that he had never interacted with Mr. Wayne.

"Dick…" Mr. Wayne sighed. Okay, wait, so Mr. Grayson was Damian's brother? But then Mr. Wayne wasn't his father? Was he? The caress made more sense, sort of, but damn it he was sure he smelt unresolved sexual tension there. Tim would know. Hell, more than half the school would know. Everyone had unresolved sexual tension with Mr. Grayson.

"I just hate seeing him like this."

"I know," Mr. Wayne said. "But it's what we have to do to keep him safe… he's right you know. You are beyond this. You could be out there making a difference in this world. If you left he would understand."

"I'm not going to—"

"Ah."

"Jason don't you dare."

"—Just leave him—"

"Ahh."

"—He might need me."

"Pinch your nose! Don't do it!"

"Besides it's like giving up on getting home. I want to go home Bruce. I haven't given—"

"AAAACHOOOOOOOO!"

Three seconds, and the closet door was open. Tim and Jason spilled out in an undignified heap.

"Sup," Jason waved. Tim stared up at Batman and Mr. Grayson's grim faces in horror. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Detention was the least of his problems right now. They had been spying. That's like… stalking right? Can you go to jail for stalking if you're in highschool? He could certainly get kicked out of school. It wasn't like he was doing it maliciously or anything. He just liked watching Mr. Grayson work—no, no better not say that. That's creepy. Tim, stop being creepy—

"Tim? Jason?" Mr. Grayson pressed a hand to his head, it looked like he had a headache coming on. "They must have heard everything."

"No, us? No way. I have a hearing impediment and Tim… Tim doesn't speak English—okay you caught us, now what?" They pulled themselves up. Jason took on an aggressive stance. Tim eyed the two of them. Mr. Wayne looked as stony as an undertaker at midnight. Mr. Grayson exhaled in frustration.

"You have to be kidding me…" He muttered.

"Mr. Todd, Mr. Drake," Mr. Wayne's voice boomed. "Explain yourselves."

"You first, Snape," Jason was trying to be confident, but he had no idea what the hell they had just stepped into.

"We were making out!" Tim blurted. He grabbed Jason's shoulder and put his arm around him. Jason hid his look of disgust quite well… Tim and Jason had never gotten along for obvious reasons. In revenge Jason brought his hand down and squeezed Tim's ass making Tim squeak.

It was a school for boys, making out in a closet had to be better than stalking, right?

Mr. Grayson opened his mouth in surprise and closed it. Mr. Wayne was looking at Mr. Grayson as if he should know how to fix the problem.

"They're your students," Mr. Grayson pointed out. "I'm not teaching sex ed."

Mr. Wayne looked frustrated, "This is serious." He said to all of them. He looked imposingly at Tim and Jason. "You both have heard something that puts our family in danger."

"Who are you people?" Jason demanded, "You're definitely not high school math teachers."

The older men glanced at each other.

"It's Tim and Jason, Bruce," Mr. Grayson pointed out. "If we can trust anyone it'll be them."

"What are you talking abou—" Jason began. Bruce held up his hand. He thought about it for a long moment and nodded.

"We're … travelers."

* * *

"Tim?"

This was… this was… he didn't even know what this was.

"Tiiiiim?"

Dimension travelers? What the hell? And they knew him and Jason from these other dimensions? Jason Todd? Jason was a bully! He was only in the closet with him because he had caught Jason trying to vandalize the room. He didn't want to get blamed with him so he jumped in the closet when he heard Mr. Grayson coming. Jason, instead of taking punishment or whatever like a man jumped in the closet with him.

"Earth to Timothy?"

Someone snapped in his face. He jerked away.

"You okay man?" Kon stared at him. They were in the cafeteria eating lunch.

"Yes." Tim said quickly. He took a bite of sandwich so he would have time to think of why he was so spacey.

"Cause I heard a rumour Mr. Grayson caught you in the closet in the math room making out with Jason Todd." Tim nearly choked.

"Who started that rumour!?"

"Jason Todd."

Tim opened his mouth and closed it. Technically he started the rumour. Kon looked the slightest bit angry about it, but Tim didn't know why.

"I wasn't making out with him," he whispered looking around. He didn't want anyone to overhear him.

"Where you stalking Mr. Grayson again?" Kon seemed a bit relived at that... why would he be relieved that Tim was stalking Mr. Grayson? "He's unobtainable Tim, you just have to deal with that and move on to someone… more obtainab—"

"I wasn't stalking Mr. Grayson either!" Tim said furiously. "I caught Jason vandalizing the math room and I didn't want to get blamed so I jumped in the closet to hide myself when I heard Mr. Grayson come in. Jason jumped in with me. That's all that happened!" It was mostly the truth. It just left out what happened after.

Kon snorted, "Are you kidding me? You realize you're Mr. Grayson's pet. He would never think you threw in with Jason Todd to vandalize the math room. He would have taken you for your word in a second."

"That's not—you're right…" Tim banged his head on the table. He could have avoided all of this if he hadn't panicked. Oh God, now everyone thought he made out with Jason Todd.

This day was horrible.

"You look like I just killed your puppy."

"You… I… it's been a bad day Kon."

"A little detention never hurt anyone," Kon reassured him.

Detention was the least of his worries.

They explained a little. That they were travelers from another dimension. That the Bruce Wayne of this place was killed by the people who hunted them and this new one took his place to blend in. They were stuck here. Something had happened so they had to make the best of things, but enemy agents were apparently everywhere. They were searching for a way to get home.

Tim would have thought they were messing with them, but Mr. Wayne wouldn't joke like that. Maybe Mr. Grayson, but not Mr. Wayne. They were all meeting again after school. Mr. Wayne said that if they wanted to, they could tell someone, but pointed out there are few people that would believe them and by doing so they were only putting people at risk.

Tim sighed. What the heck was he going to do?

* * *

"What the hell are they doing here?" Damian asked coldly looking between Jason and Tim.

"They know our secret," Mr. Grayson shrugged. Damian looked at Mr. Grayson furiously.

"You promised we wouldn't involve these idiots this time!" He protested.

"Wow," Jason rolled his eyes.

"This time?" Tim asked.

"There are patterns in the Universe," Mr. Wayne said before the boys could start arguing. "Events and people that are destine to meet. We have met many times before in many lives. We've seen it before. I'm the connecting point. In nearly every world we've been in Dick will be at my alternate's side ninety percent of the time. When he isn't, one of us is usually dead. Damian appears thirty percent of the time. In the other universes I never had a son with his mother I have a daughter with another woman, or I have no children but those I take under my wing. He looked at the two of them. "You both occur seventy-six percent of the time."

"The dimensional walls are out of whack," Mr. Grayson cut in before Jason could make a snide comment. "In the universe where we come from we have the technology to fix this sort of thing. There was a Crisis, an… Infinite Crisis. It destroyed innumerable dimensions. Someone attempted to compress the worlds. To play God and make heaven or hell… we're not sure. We had to cut that dimension off from the rest. We saved the walls from cracking, but they're weak. Things slip through. We're… repairmen I guess you could say. Two years ago Bruce disappeared. Damian and I started doing his job and… and looking for him."

"This is… this is insane," Jason said, but it was with little venom.

Mr. Grayson sighed and looked down. He hesitated and then reached into his shirt. He pulled out a small metal red bat symbol. He handed it to Jason.

Jason took it, his hand was shaking. He glared up angrily. "I wouldn't have just… I wouldn't have just given that to you—it's different." He pulled out a necklace that bore a striking resemblance. The little red bat was wooden though instead of metal.

"Different meanings," Mr. Grayson said softly. "We were… friends. You were closer to my age where we come from."

Tim felt his stomach twist. Mr. Grayson was… he was lying, he obviously about being friends. It was more than friends, he had… feelings. Feelings for Jason Todd that was always smoking? Disrupting class? Being a pain? Why would…

He felt his heart break just a little. Why would Mr. Grayson be in love with him?

Mr. Grayson held out his hand. Jason reluctantly gave back the necklace. "It doesn't speak anything about our relationship right now. Even though you're the same, you're different. You live different lives. Don't think this is about destiny. It's all synchronicity, patterns. Nothing's meant to be or predetermined. My version is just one version of possible events. We may not even meet here."

"I think this one was in love with you _again_" Damian said snidely glaring over at Tim. He must have noticed his devastated look.

"Shut up Damian!" Tim protested. Mr. Grayson was suddenly in front of him. He put a hand on Tim's shoulder a small smile on his lips. It wasn't teasing or mean. It was gentle with understanding. "Jay and me aren't a regular thing… uh… neither are me and you. You usually end up with someone else and you're usually happier for it. You already know them. You just need to… open your eyes to it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tim asked plaintively.

"It means you and Superboy should tie the knot and be done with it," Damian threw up his hands.

"Superboy—?"

"Don't worry about it," Mr. Grayson grinned, "You'll find out."

"Okay…" Jason had a new expression when looking at Mr. Grayson now. "Where are you? Here I mean. Wayne's dead, but…"

Mr. Grayson shrugged, "I'm somewhere. Probably a circus acrobat. I might be around your age. I never know what happens if Bruce doesn't find me."

Tim could easily imagine it. Mr. Grayson with a grin on his face swinging high above an audience.

"Why are we telling them all this?" Damian demanded. "You said we should keep it a secret so that my Mother's agents can't track us down."

"It's because they overheard more than they should have," Mr. Grayson began.

"And with their help we might have a way home," Mr. Wayne finished. Damian opened his mouth. He looked so hopefully for a moment. Then he instantly turned to the two teens.

"Those two knuckleheads?!"

* * *

The lights flashed. Tim and Jason stared at where the three had been standing. They were gone.

"So… does this mean we're superheroes now?" Jason asked. He pulled off his red helmet. Tim shrugged adjusting his anti-grav cape. The people from the League of Shadows were knocked out and as far as Tim could tell from the readings Bruce, Dick and Damian had made it. Whether they got home or not was another story. It wasn't their story…

He would miss them.

"So what are we going to do now then?" Tim asked. "I mean, we have in our hands technology this world has never seen and even some knowledge of future events. Not to mention the League of Shadows agents are still out there, and what about the formation of the Justice League? Clark will need our help and Kon…" He blushed… well, Kon and he had some unfinished business to take care of.

"Yeah, well, I don't really know about you, but I'm running away to join the circus. I hear there's this kid I should check out. Really talented, fantastic ass."

"Hah, well that's an idea," They walked side by side out of the ruined laboratory. It must almost be sunset. "What if he falls in love with me?"

"You can't have Kon and Dick, that isn't fair. Besides, I'm way hotter than you."

"What if he has a Damian at his side?"

"I'm great with kids?"

"That kid?"

"I'm willing to put up with it."

"Really?"

"Bruce Wayne's dead in this dimension, isn't he? Maybe he never spawned."

"Maybe he had a daughter."

"I can do threesomes."

"You're awful."

* * *

**Notes:**

(Stares at what I just wrote) Um... what? I'm actually interested to know what people think of this...


End file.
